


Soul Fruit

by SharkGirl



Series: Year of Shance [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monsters & Mana, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternating Third Person Deep POV, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Ceremonial Sex, Confessions, Cute, Denial, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Purring, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He raised his hands in front of his face, the other finally free from his shirt, and stared. Soft fur, meticulously manicured claws, delicate pads. “Holy Light…”His sluggish, tired, and probably fruit-drunk brain was finally spelling it out for him. Gyro was in Pike’s body. For some reason, he was in Pike’s body.-Or Pike and Gyro eat some of the mysterious fruit they're supposed to deliver and end up switching bodies.





	Soul Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy~ So, yes, here is the Shance/Pyro Bodyswap that I started back in August.  
For some reason, I couldn't figure out how to end it and then, in a flash, it came to me!!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
Please enjoy!!

Gyro awoke groggy and disoriented. He’d barely opened his eyes before squeezing them tightly shut against the harsh light filtering in through the branches above him. The after images were burned into his retinas, but, after a few beats, he managed to crack his eyes open once more. His head was pounding, a slow rhythm that began at the base of his skull, circled around near his temples, and finished at the crown.

It should be known that the holy knight, Gyro the Paladin, had never once in his life been hungover. He was a responsible drinker and always followed a pint or two with at least three glasses of water and a good night’s rest.

But right now, he felt like he’d been rolled over by two Yalexian Pearls back to back and hadn’t bothered to heal himself. And to make matters even more confusing, this didn’t make any sense because he hadn’t had a drop to drink the night before. Even after completing their quest and getting a very large sum of money, he’d opted not to celebrate with the rest of his party and, instead, set up camp early.

So, why…? Gyro sighed and glanced down. But the moment he did, he froze, his eyes going wide – allowing more of the overly bright sunlight to stab into his corneas like tiny daggers – He hardly noticed the pain, however, because he was focused entirely on the fact that he was high up in a tree. So high, in fact, that a fall would surely land him with a broken something.

Slightly wobbly, Gyro tried to put a hand back and grip the trunk behind him, but he stilled when he noticed claws digging into the front of his tunic. He peered down, careful not to let his gaze fall on the ground innumerable meters below, and spotted a tanned, rather furry hand resting on his stomach – the source of the claws, whose tips were biting into his skin – and the arm attached, which was wrapped snuggly around his waist.

Gyro swallowed – a difficult task, when one’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and whose head was still spinning from the dizzying height – and tried to still his breaths, afraid he’d wake the others and send them sprawling to the ground so very, very far below.

When had Gyro climbed up into a tree? He was quite certain he’d gone to bed in his tent the night before. And why was Pike holding onto him like that? With his claws out? Maybe he was already awake. But if he was, why hadn’t Pike said anything about Gyro being up in his tree.

Gyro took a quick glance down and the claws in the front of his tunic dug in deeper. There’s no way he could have climbed this high up. For one, the tree limbs weren’t close enough together for him to actually use for support. And his strength – while impressive – was not enough to get him to where he was. Mostly because his stamina was so low.

When it came to climbing and running, at least.

But for Pike? For Pike, this was nothing. He could easily bound from limb to limb until he reached the top, balancing daintily as the wind blew through the branches, rustling the leaves and his soft hair and softer fur.

Gyro’s face heated. He needed to focus. To remember. How had he gotten up into this tree with Pike. And why was the other holding onto him so desperately, but not saying a word? Was he upset with him?

True, Gyro had skipped celebrating with the rest of their party – Pike included – but that wasn’t unusual, was it? Pike hadn’t seemed angry or hurt by it at the time. Of course, the last time he’d seen his party’s resident thief had been right after they’d completed their quest – he and Pike had been sent off to gather a strange fruit as part of a village’s requested ‘grocery list’ – Pike’s words.

In hindsight, he and Pike probably shouldn’t have ‘sampled the goods’ – also Pike’s words – before making their delivery. But it was well past midday by the time they’d reached the enchanted tree and the fruit had tasted amazing. Surprisingly filling for its small size, so Pike and Gyro had split one, the former cackling at how the juice had stained Gyro’s lips.

Those same lips curled up in a smile at the memory, but it immediately faded when Gyro remembered what was going on. Holy Light, he was out of sorts. Maybe that fruit had an inebriating effect. He had barely made it to his tent before falling fast asleep, after all.

Which raised the question once again: Why was he high up in a tree?

Well, the only way he was going to get an answer was to wake Pike and ask him if he knew anything. And so, taking a deep breath, Gyro carefully raised his hand to shake Pike awake, but he paused when he realized his hand wouldn’t move. He looked down and furrowed his brow. Pike’s claws were still stuck in his shirt and it looked like he was trying to remove them.

Maybe Pike was awake, after all.

“Hey,” Gyro began, but then blinked. Pike had beaten him to it. So, he was awake. Not wanting to be rude, Gyro waited for Pike to continue. But, perhaps Pike was doing the same, because only silence followed. “Pike, I-” Once again, Pike had spoken just as Gyro had opened his mouth.

The strange thing was, he’d said his own name.

Again, it was quiet, so Gyro decided to go for it. “Pike, do you know how we…” That wasn’t his voice. “…got…in this…” Gyro was speaking with Pike’s voice. He looked down at the clawed hand still stuck in the front of his tunic. He raised it, the claws bringing the fabric right along with it.

Gyro was controlling Pike’s hand. Gyro was speaking with Pike’s voice.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gyro lifted his other hand and brought it to his head. His hair felt finer, softer, and longer. There was a band of fabric across his forehead. And above all that, pointed and alert, were two incredibly soft, triangular ears. Cat’s ears. Felinoid ears. _Pike’s_ ears.

Gyro had Pike’s ears.

“No…” Gyro said, low, rumbling, but undeniably in Pike’s voice. He raised his hands in front of his face, the other finally free from his shirt, and stared. Soft fur, meticulously manicured claws, delicate pads. “Holy Light…”

His sluggish, tired, and probably fruit-drunk brain was finally spelling it out for him. Gyro was in Pike’s body. For some reason, he was in Pike’s body.

A rather forceful gust of wind blew his way, causing Gyro to nearly lose his balance. He pitched forward and gripped the tree limb, his claws – Pike’s claws?- digging into the bark.

Okay, so he was in Pike’s body and stuck up high in a tree. He worried at his lower lip, surprised at how sharp his teeth were, and then swallowed. How was he supposed to get down and tell the others what had happened?

And then another thought occurred to Gyro: Where in Aurita was _his _body?

Pike was slow to wake. He’d been having the most wonderful dream and he didn’t want it to end. He was being held against a firm chest, strong arms wrapped securely around him. He was warm and happy. Ancients, he would have started purring, but, for some reason, he couldn’t. Huh, dreams were weird.

But as much as Pike wanted to remain in dreamland, his body had decided that was enough sleep, apparently. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a pleased little groan. Hmm, his voice was rough. He probably should have drank more water before bed. His mouth even still tasted like that weird fruit he and Gyro had shared.

Pike’s entire body grew hot at the memory of his holy knight with fuchsia juice smeared all over his plush, oh-so-kissable lips. Not that Pike wanted to kiss him or anything. He could just appreciate a good pair of lips, that was all. And did he say _his_ holy knight? Chalk it up to his weird dream.

With another stretch and a satisfying crack of his neck, Pike sat up and rubbed at one of his eyes. And, oh great, he’d broken a claw. And after he’d been so careful the day before. He sighed and opened his eyes to inspect it, but stilled.

Okay, yeah…that was _way_ too big to be his hand.

And, although usually covered by gloves, Pike recognized just whose hand it was immediately. So he had a thing for hands, duel him! It wasn’t his fault Gyro’s were so big. The guy could probably wrap the two of them around Pike’s waist and touch, no problem.

Head flooded Pike’s face and neck and he shook his head, trying to focus. Okay, so he’d just rubbed his eye with Gyro’s hand. Let’s start with that. And when Pike’s gaze moved from the large palm, following the prominent tendon on his inner wrist to an unfairly muscular arm, he came to the conclusion that this was, in fact, not his body. Which also explained why he was inside of a perfectly constructed tent, as opposed to high up in a tree where he usually—

Pike’s eyes – or, he supposed, _Gyro’s_ eyes – grew wide. “Oh, no,” he said in a voice extremely familiar, but definitely not his own. If he was in Gyro’s tent, then that meant Gyro was… Pike shot up, his legs – Gyro’s legs – getting tangled in the blanket as his did. He nearly tripped as he burst out of his tent, startling Block, who was magicking up a fire.

“Whoa, Gyro! You scared me for a tic,” he said with a relieved chuckle. “But I’m glad to see you’re excited for breakfast.” He held up a large cockatrice egg. “It should be ready in a bit.”

And even though Pike’s – Gyro’s – stomach rumbled at the sight, he didn’t have the time. He needed to get to Gyro.

“Hey,” Block called after him, after receiving no response. “Where are you going?”

“Be right back!” Pike called over his – Gyro’s – shoulder. “Uh…bathroom!”

Block blinked, but seemed to buy it. Which was great, because Pike wasn’t sure he could explain what was going on if the healer had asked. The last thing he remembered was feeling unbelievably exhausted, crawling up into a tree well before nightfall, and conking out. He hadn’t even lasted long enough to enjoy the celebration with the rest of their party.

He slowed as he neared the tree he remembered climbing. It was just far enough for privacy, but close enough that he could keep a lookout and come to his party’s aid, should they get attacked during the night.

“Pike!” someone with his voice shouted from high above.

Pike craned his neck. Being nocturnal, his vision during the day wasn’t nearly as sharp as it was at night. But this was ridiculous. How did humans survive with such terrible eyesight? Maybe Gyro needed spectacles.

“Pike, up here!” the voice called again. “I think…I think I’m stuck!”

Finally, Pike spotted his body, his arms wrapped tightly around a thick limb, and his poor claws dug deep into the bark. He was going to have to file them for ages after this. “Gyro!” Pike returned, cupping his hands around his mouth. Gyro’s hands, oh, you get it already. “Stay there! I’m coming for you!”

Of course, in this body, that was easier said than done.

Gyro breathed a sigh of relief. So, it was Pike who’d ended up in his body. At least their entire party hadn’t been switched around. The happy news didn’t cause him to relax, however. His arms were starting to hurt from holding on, but he couldn’t move. Pike was the only one in their party who knew Gyro was afraid of heights. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of, exactly, it just hadn’t come up in conversation – riding any of Valayun’s beasts was one thing, he supposed – So, it was a good thing it was their thief that had found him.

He watched as Pike paced back and forth in front of the tree, a hand on his chin as he stared up the length of the trunk. Suddenly, dread pooled icy cold in Gyro’s belly. There was no way Pike was going to be able to climb this inconceivably tall tree. It was like a mountain!

And then Pike spoke the words that Gyro had only just now begun to dread – with Gyro’s own voice, even!

“Gyro,” Pike yelled. “You’re going to have to jump!”

Jump? Jump?! Was he crazy? Gyro could barely even look down, let alone hurl himself toward the ground willingly. Though deep down, below the frigid fear, Gyro knew Pike was right. After all, it was Pike’s body that had gotten him up here – sort of. That part wasn’t 100% clear at the moment – so it would be Pike’s body that would get him back down.

“O-Okay,” Gyro returned in Pike’s voice. Then he closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. He did feel bad about using Pike’s pristine claws to keep himself from falling, but maybe he’d treat the thief to one of those mani/pedis he’d overheard him speaking to Valayun about.

It took some doing, but the claws finally retracted, causing Gyro to slide forward and nearly bump his nose on the rough bark. Thankfully, he caught himself in time. He would never forgive himself if he injured Pike in any way while in his body. He especially didn’t want to damage Pike’s cute little upturned nose.

As their sense of smell was something extremely important to all felinoids. That was the main reason, of course.

With another deep breath, Gyro peered down at the ground below. It was far. So very, very far. But as he inhaled, immediately taking in the sweet scent of the fallen leaves and something a bit gamey scurrying beneath them, he remembered something.

Gyro was a felinoid right now. And felinoids were basically cats. He’d caught Pike doing some very cat-like things during their time together as party members. So, if felinoids were cats and Gyro was a felinoid… it stood to reason that he’d land on his feet.

So, that’s why Pike had told him to jump. Well, terrifying as the prospect sounded, Gyro knew he could trust Pike. And that’s why, without a second thought – well, perhaps with a second, but most definitely not with a third – Gyro released his hold on the tree limb and leapt.

Pike knew his jaw had dropped – or, Gyro’s. He really didn’t have to keep making the distinction. He may have been in Gyro’s body, but he was the one in control. Not that he was focused on that at all because, for some reason, Gyro – in Pike’s body, he might add – just leapt from the tree without hesitation.

That was not what Pike had meant when he said ‘jump.’

He meant to go from branch to branch until Gyro was at a safe enough distance to making his final descent. But here the holy knight was, taking – as he often did – what Pike said at face value. The idiot. The absolutely gorgeous idiot.

Without a moment to lose, Pike rushed forward, his arms outstretched. And as he waited for his poor, defenseless body to plummet the rest of the way, he hoped beyond hope that Gyro’s muscles weren’t just for show. But in the midst of that mantra, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, terrified yowl.

His own.

“…ro…Gyro…”

Pike groaned and lifted a hand to his head. What in all of Aurita had happened to him? One minute, he was trying to catch Gyro and then –

He sat up, eyes flying open. The forest around him turned on its side, but Pike managed to keep himself upright as the concerned faces of his party members coming into view.

“Oh, he’s awake. Thank the Ancients!” Valayun said, peering over Block’s shoulder. “Do you think he requires another potion?”

“This one seemed to do the trick,” Block replied, holding up an empty flask. Then he placed a hand on Pike’s shoulder and lifted his staff, the end illuminating as he did. He moved it back and forth, his gaze searching Pike’s until he seemed satisfied. “It doesn’t look like he’s got a concussion, so that’s good news.”

“Definitely,” Valayun agreed.

“When Pike came running to camp like a stirge out of the nine hells, screaming about you being unconscious, we sort of feared the worst,” Meklavar admitted. “I’ve never seen him so worried.”

Pike blinked and then turned to where Gyro was standing. The other looked rather sheepish, his ears drawn back and his tail hanging limply. Ugh, how embarrassing. Did Gyro really need to make Pike’s body look like that? But then what Meklavar said finally hit him.

“Gyro…was worried about me?” Pike raised his brows and noted the blush spreading across Gyro’s cheeks just before their other party members blocked him from view, crowding into Pike’s personal bubble. Which, ya know, he was happy for their concern and all, but—

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Meklavar asked.

Pike frowned. “Block already said I was fine-”

“Yeah, but then you called Pike ‘Gyro’,” Block interrupted, rubbing his chin and then tugging on his beard. “Maybe I should take another look at your pupils-”

“I’m fine!” Pike promised, scrambling to his feet and backing up a good few steps. “And I called him Gyro because he _is_ Gyro.” He looked to Gyro for help. “Back me up, Big Guy—err, well…” He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“He’s right,” Gyro confirmed, posture too straight to be anyone other than himself, even in Pike’s body. “I’m not sure how it happened, but when I woke up this morning-”

“No, no,” Meklavar cut him off. “It is too early for this nonsense.” She heaved her ax up to rest it over her shoulder. “We haven’t even had breakfast.”

Pike blinked. “What?”

“Meklavar does have a point,” Valayun chimed in. “Perhaps after we’ve all had some nourishment and a cup of tea, we’ll feel more like ourselves.”

“Um,” Pike began, snapping out of it. “It’s kind of hard to feel like myself when I’m in somebody else’s body.” He gestured downward just as a breeze blew by, causing Gyro’s tunic to flutter in the wind. Pike shivered. No wonder the paladin always wore such heavy armor. Humans got cold too damn easily.

Block, Valayun, and Meklavar exchanged glances. But they looked less skeptical and more resigned.

“Can’t we go one movement without the two of you getting into trouble?” Meklavar sighed and shook her head. “Honestly…”

Pike gaped, indignant. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned and turned toward Gyro. “We don’t ‘get into trouble’,” he mimicked. “Right, Gyro?”

But before the other could answer, Valayun spoke up. “What Meklavar means to say is that, when it comes to the two of you, well, you do tend to wind up in sticky situations.”

Pike placed a hand over his chest, ready to argue, but Block just shook his head and clapped a hand on Pike’s shoulder.

“They’re right,” he said. “You and Pike—err, Gyro?” He furrowed his brow. “You two are usually the ones getting blasted with weird pollen or temporarily sent to other realms or, ya know, stuck pretending you’re-”

But Pike didn’t want to listen to the rest. Wow. Even Block agreed. Did he and Gyro really get into that much trouble? Then why in all of Aurita did they keep pairing them up on special missions?

“Because you work well together,” Meklavar said with a shrug.

Oh, Pike had said that last part out loud.

“You do,” Valayun agreed. “You make a great team.”

If Pike wasn’t so busy being insulted, he would have blushed. Of course, as that thought occurred to him, he noticed a faint dusting of pink on Gyro’s cheeks – his cheeks, really, but everyone knew that already, right? – and, ugh, did he really look like that when he was embarrassed?

“Anyway.” Block cleared his throat. “Breakfast is just about done. So, let’s head to camp, fuel up, and then try to figure out how to switch you two back.” He placed his hands on his hips. “Sound good?”

With a sigh, Pike nodded, deflating a bit. But at least their team believed them now.

“Any idea where we should start?” Valayun threw out as the five made their way back to camp.

And it was Pike’s voice – manipulated by Gyro, of course – that piped up. “We could retrace our steps,” he suggested, once again standing with posture unfitting for a smooth, sleek half-felinoid. “The last place we visited as ourselves was that village.”

Pike perked up at that. Maybe something had happened there. Like they accidentally crossed paths with a moody sorcerer, who took his vengeance upon them without their knowledge. It was definitely worth a shot.

“Sounds good.” Meklavar nodded. “But first, breakfast.”

Pike’s stomach growled – much louder, since it was Gyro’s body – and the others snickered.

“Okay,” he said. “Breakfast first.” His gaze flicked over to Gyro, who was letting the tip of Pike’s tail drag on the filthy forest floor. “But then I want my body back.”

“Wow, this is delicious!” Pike exclaimed, accepting his third helping from Block. “Why haven’t you made this before?”

“I have?” Block offered with a chuckle. “Maybe it just tastes better on Gyro’s tongue?” he suggested and Pike stuck said tongue out – a strange look with Gyro’s face, he’d admit – and then went back to eating.

Gyro, on the other hand, was not as…enthusiastic about their breakfast. Normally, he’d be all about scrambled cockatrice egg. But there was something…off about it. He sighed, setting his plate down. Pike tended to skip breakfast. Maybe it was a felinoid thing.

Once they were finished eating, they packed everything up and started heading toward the last village they’d visited. Thankfully, it wasn’t more than a varga’s walk. Because, not that Gyro was going to complain, but Pike’s choice of footwear wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever worn. Too thin. He could feel every stone and pebble in the path.

But even with the rather irksome pain in his feet, Gyro found himself distracted, unable to focus on what his party members were saying. He could hear them just fine. In fact, he could hear exceptionally well. Every footfall, every intake of breath, every gurgle of a stomach busily digesting their breakfast.

And more than that, Gyro could hear things scurrying about in the underbrush or hopping from branch to branch up above. He wondered how Pike dealt with it all. If the other was able to block it out.

Maybe that’s why Pike was always talking.

“Hey,” Pike complained from in front of him, coming to a complete stop. “I’m not _always_ talking.”

Oh. Gyro’s face flushed and he drew his ears back. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“Ah, never an unexpressed thought,” Meklavar noted. “Pike’s mouth must just be used to it.” Gyro’s flush spread down his neck and Pike glared daggers at Meklavar, though the dwarf seemed unaffected. “Don’t worry, Gyro,” Meklavar continued, flashing a cheeky grin, “We’ll have you back in your body before you can say anything _too_ embarrassing.”

Block and Valayun joined her in a group snigger that had Gyro puzzled, but also a bit concerned. Just what were they getting at?

“Ignore them,” Pike said, leaning against Gyro’s shoulder before rethinking and pulling back – he was much heavier now. “They’re just jealous they don’t get to spend the day as me.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Meklavar snorted sarcastically.

“And who wouldn’t be?” Pike continued, undeterred, “I mean, I’m the complete package.” He crossed his arms over his chest a bit too quickly, the sound of metal on metal reverberating through the forest.

Gyro folded his ears back. He was starting to develop a headache from all the loud noises and he was more than ready to get back into his own body.

“I don’t mind being a bit taller,” Pike replied and then flexed his bicep. “And a bit bulker,” he mused with a smirk. “But it _is_ frustrating trying to get around with these dulled senses.” He sighed. “I really had no idea how hard you had it.” He shook his head.

Gyro could go for having his ‘dulled senses’ back right about now. His stomach rumbled and his sharp eyes caught sight of a bird flying overhead. The tip of his tail flicked and he lowered into a crouch.

“What’s Gyro doing?” Valayun asked, but Gyro barely heard her. He was too focused on his prey, which had just landed on a branch within pouncing distance.

“It looks like he’s going to-” Block began, but Pike interrupted him, stepping in front of Gyro and breaking the spell.

Gyro blinked. “Hmm?”

“That’s a song bird,” Pike said with a frown. Were those off limits? “Keep it together, man. You can’t just go chasing every animal you see.” He sighed and reached into his bag. “Here, I think I have some leftover fish jerky that should hold you over until we switch back.”

With cheeks heated, Gyro accepted the snack, not even taking notice of how Block and Meklavar held their noses at the aroma. To Gyro, it was beyond enticing. He ate everything Pike had to offer before licking each of his fingers and then his lips.

“Better?” Pike asked and Gyro nodded, completed sated. He leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest on Pike’s shoulder as his eyes slipped closed. That was quite possibly the best thing Gyro had ever eaten.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Block’s muffled voice managed to pierce through Gyro’s bubble of happiness. “Gyro’s purring!”

Gyro’s eyes flew open and he stepped back. He was what?! “Sorry,” he apologized quickly, his face on fire.

Pike looked almost as mortified as Gyro felt, but he cleared his throat and patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, man.” He coughed into his fist. “That jerky’s an old family recipe. So, yeah… it’s, uh, really good.”

Valayun, seemingly taking pity on them, chose that moment to change the subject. “It looks like we’re nearly there,” she said, pointing toward a tower in the distance. “Just a bit farther.”

After that, they were all quiet as they continued the last leg of their journey, save for the occasional snort or whisper between Block and Meklavar. Gyro probably could have picked up on what they were saying, but he was actively distracting himself by identifying every bird, rodent, and reptile in the forest by sound alone.

Then – and not a moment too soon – they were at the entrance of the village. It wasn’t heavily fortified, but it did have a very sturdy archway with a wrought iron gate, the lock of which looked as though it had never been used. Gyro figured the gate was more for show than for defense.

“Welcome back!” the village leader greeted as they approached, tilting his head toward their high watchtower, as if to explain how he’d known of their impending arrival. “Have you decided to join us for the festival, after all?”

Gyro vaguely recollected the older man saying something about that the night before, but his head had been so foggy that it took everything in him to make it to the campsite.

“You’d be our guests of honor,” the leader continued, making eye contact with both Pike and Gyro. “After all, it was you who brought us the scared fruit.” He gave a wide smile. “It would be most difficult to have a soulmate festival without it.”

“A soulmate festival?” Valayun blinked. Admittedly, Pike had not really been paying attention up until that point. He’d been checking out his biceps again because, wow, how did Gyro manage to find the time to workout? Did he do it at night or something while the others were asleep?

But now that his party members were actively engaging with the village’s leader, he’d leave Gyro’s muscles alone. For now.

“That’s what you needed the fruit for?” Block rubbed his chin, his lips turned down. Pike remembered that Block had been the slightest bit disappointed when the leader had denied him his request to take some of the fruit with them – in order to try out a recipe – something about the village needing all of them or something.

Pike couldn’t remember. His mind had been pretty fuzzy. Besides, it’s not like he was going to admit that he and Gyro had split one before making the delivery. He knew better than to tattle – especially on himself.

“Yes. It’s part of our ritual,” the leader explained. “Here.” He stepped back and waved them in. “It’s better if I show you.”

Hesitantly, their party followed him, Pike and Gyro bringing up the rear.

“Do you think he knows?” Gyro whispered to him, his ears drawn back and his tail – thankfully – no longer dragging on the ground. “Maybe he wants part of the reward money back?”

“Nah.” Pike shook his head. “He probably just really wants to show us this festival thing.” He gestured forward with his chin. “Look how happy he is.” He snickered. “All that over a little fruit.”

“This is the most sacred and beautiful ceremony our village celebrates,” the leader said as he came to a stop just in front of a large stone fire pit. But, instead of wood and kindling inside, it was filled with the round, dark purple fruit, each cut perfectly in half.

There were four villagers sitting on the stone wall’s edge, carefully cutting the fruit and placing them atop the growing pile.

“That’s a lot of fruit.” Block blinked.

“Enough for every eligible person in the village,” the leader explained, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Eligible?” Meklavar questioned, quirking a brow.

“The unmatched,” the leader replied. “That is, those who have not yet found their mate.”

Pike frowned. So, only single people were allowed to eat the fruit. That was weird. At least he and Gyro had gotten that part right. After all the magic mumbo-jumbo they’d encountered on quests in the past, he wouldn’t be surprised if the fruit poisoned you if you were spoken for.

Or maybe, he realized, that was why they’d switched bodies.

“How does the ceremony work?” Valayun was the one to ask. Apparently, their party was just going to skirt around the fact that Pike and Gyro had already ingested the fruit and hope that the leader answered without them admitting to it.

“Every eligible, unmated member of the village will come up and take half a fruit,” he said, gesturing toward the ever-growing pile. “Then they will feast upon it and, while they sleep, their soul will be transported into the body of their mate.”

Pike gaped. What?

“Their soul is put into their mate’s body?” Meklavar asked. “So, the one who ate the other half of the fruit?”

“Once the fruit is halved and placed amongst the others, it’s impossible to tell which belongs to which,” the leader began, “but if you mean they find their other half, then yes.”

Pike froze. This whole thing was like a lottery. And he and Gyro had swapped bodies because they’d shared the same fruit. They’d each had half and now their souls were switched. Ugh, this was all his fault. He’d been the one to suggest it in the first place.

“How do they switch back?” Block asked, being far too obvious with the way he was eyeing Pike and Gyro.

“When the two become one,” the leader said, joining his hands together, “the souls will merge and their consciousnesses will be restored.” He grinned. “The ceremony is the most beautiful thing and the bond is quite unbreakable.”

Valayun wet her lips before she spoke. “And by ‘become one,’ you mean…”

“Mate,” he answered. “Ah, do your people call it ‘making love’?”

Pike turned toward Gyro, who was already staring up at him with wide eyes. Pike’s eyes.

“Is that the only way they can switch back?” Valayun continued. “Sexual intercourse?”

Aww, Ancients, Valayun. Don’t say it like that.

“Yes,” the leader confirmed, flashing an even brighter smile. “But it is not something that is induced or forced upon the mate,” he went on. “It is completely voluntary. Though,” he paused with a chuckle, “many of our unmated are quite eager-”

“And if, say, someone from outside of the village ate some of the fruit…” Meklavar trailed off before turning toward Pike and Gyro.

Pike swallowed as the leader followed her gaze. He looked between them. But instead of getting upset or angry, he just continued smiling. “I see,” he said. “Well, then we’d be happy to have our guests of honor join in.”

Block cleared his throat. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea-”

“Nonsense!” The leader clapped his hands and four other villagers appeared. “It seems our guests have started the ceremony early,” he told them. “Please escort the paladin and felinoid to one of our finest ceremonial chambers.”

Pike made to object, but he was already being manhandled – impressive, considering the size and weight of Gyro’s hard-muscled body. He turned to check on Gyro and wasn’t surprised to see that the other was being easily lifted, his ears flat against his head and his tail puffed up.

Ugh, Pike really needed to start working out more. Maybe after this was over…

But then a thought occurred to him. After this was over, he and Gyro would technically be mates – whatever that meant outside of this village – but more than that, before this was over, he and Gyro would have to have sex.

Pike’s cheeks burned. Sure, he’d thought about it before – Gyro was an attractive man, okay! – but he never actually thought the two of them would… And certainly not in each other’s bodies!

“Ancients…” he groaned aloud.

Gyro was in shock. He and Pike had switched bodies because of the fruit. That much he completely understood. But in order to return to their proper bodies, they’d have to…

Heat pooled in his belly at the thought of it. It was no secret that Pike was good-looking, with his beautiful eyes, his cute little nose, and his adorable ears and tail. It was also no secret that Pike was a pretty big flirt. So, even though he’d hit on Gyro before, that didn’t necessarily mean that he actually wanted to have… intercourse with him!

And definitely not while in someone else’s body!

Gyro swallowed while sneaking a glance at Pike. It was strange how he was getting used to seeing the other man in his body. But as familiar as that sight was, Gyro wasn’t sure he was ready to take that next step.

“Our finest ceremonial chamber,” one of the villagers presented as they released their hold on them. “There are supplies located beside the ceremonial stone.”

“But if you require anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask,” another added with a slight bow.

The four were just about to leave when Pike stopped them, reaching out his hand – Gyro’s hand – and calling out. “Wait.”

“Yes, Paladin?”

“You’re positive this is the only way we can switch back?” he asked, voice cracking a bit in the middle.

One chuckled while the others exchanged knowing smiles. “There’s no need to be nervous,” he said before turning his attention on Gyro. “Your mate will be satisfied.” He looked back, giving Pike a once over before biting his lip. “I’m sure of it.”

Gyro didn’t know if he should feel flattered or objectified, but he shook his head, drawing Pike’s pointed ears back and giving his tail a swish. “Um-”

“Now, you must act quickly,” another said. “The fruit’s power lasts only for one quintant.”

Gyro perked up at that. The effects only lasted a day? “So, if we don’t perform the ceremony-”

“You’ll be trapped in each other’s bodies forever,” a third said.

“Or at least until the next festival,” added the fourth.

Gyro gaped. If he and Pike didn’t have sex in the next few hours – though, it might be less now. It was hard to tell. The stone chamber had no windows. The only light came from the torches adorning the walls. So, it might be closer to dusk than he realized – back to the point, if he and Pike didn’t have sex soon, they’d be stuck in each other’s bodies for a year? Or longer?

“Now, we will give you some privacy,” the first villager said. “Please make use of the supplies I mentioned.” He smiled. “The one in the purple vial is especially enjoyable.”

And with that, they were gone, sealing the chamber as they went. Now Gyro and Pike were left alone, the room silent save for the crackling of the fire in the torches.

“So…” Pike broke the silence after a moment. “This sucks.”

Gyro deflated, curling his tail around himself as he lowered his head. He’d been nervous since finding out what they needed to do, yes, but he hadn’t for a moment thought that Pike would be disgusted to have to do something like this with him.

“Oh, Gyro, I didn’t-” Pike cut himself off as he walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Gyro’s smaller body and squeezed him tight. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“S’okay,” Gyro said, muffled against Pike’s much larger chest.

“I just feel bad,” Pike said as he pulled away. “It’s my fault that we’re stuck in this mess.”

“Mine, too,” Gyro supplied. “It takes two,” he offered with a little shrug. And it could have been his imagination, but he swore he saw Pike’s cheeks tint at that. But maybe it was the flickering of the torches.

“Well,” Pike began, walking over toward the stone alter, which was covered in soft-looking blankets. And as he did, Gyro realized that it was most definitely meant to serve as their bed. Pike picked up the purple vial and chewed on his lower lip – Gyro’s lip. And, for some reason, Gyro really liked that. “How do we want to do this?” Pike asked, breaking Gyro from his thoughts.

“Hm?”

Pike chuckled, albeit nervously, “We’ve got to…uh…mate-” his face flushed “-in order to switch back, so…how do you want to do this?” He turned the vial over in his hands.

Oh, right. They needed to mate. Make love. Gyro knew his face was red. Thankfully, Pike was still inspecting their ‘supplies.’ But he’d look up eventually. And then Pike would have to tell him. He had to let him know. It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t.

Oblivious to Gyro’s dilemma, Pike continued. “I’m good either way so, which do you prefer?” He looked up and the moment he did, he paused, his eyes going wide. Gyro opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Luckily for him, Pike picked up on it immediately. “Ancients,” he breathed. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

Gyro’s blushed deepened, extending to the tips of his felinoid ears and tail. But he managed to lift his chin up as he spoke. “I don’t suppose that’s a problem, is it?”

Pike studied him for a moment before suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes. “N-No,” he answered, voice cracking again. “I mean-” he cleared his throat, “Virginity isn’t a big deal or whatever, I just...if you’ve never done it, maybe I should, um…”

They stood there, several feet apart, both staring anywhere but at each other.

“You should probably take the lead,” Gyro said, drawing his ears back. “You know, since you’re experienced in the area.”

Pike looked up and nodded before giving Gyro a onceover. “Actually,” he said. “My body is pretty used to taking it, so…”

Again, they grew quiet.

Gyro had not envisioned his first time going like this. Actually, he’d never really taken the time to envision it at all. He’d been so busy training through his adolescence, he’d simply take care of any urges quickly while bathing.

Though, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about being with Pike…

But not like this!

Even so… Gyro bit his lip, painfully aware of Pike’s eyes on him – his own eyes, which was what made it all the more strange – He still wanted it. He wanted to be with Pike. Even like this.

“That would probably be best,” Gyro finally replied, eyeing the vial in Pike’s hands. “Should I prepare myself, erm, your, uh…” He floundered, heat rising in his cheeks. It was amazing that he had not yet burst into flames.

“N-No, I’ll, uh…” Pike drew nearer. “I’ll do it.”

Pike imagined being with Gyro a lot. But not once had he ever pictured it like this. Still, he managed to undress the other – nothing he hadn’t seen before – with little to no trouble. It was cute how Gyro looked away, his cheeks bright red. Even if it was Pike’s own face.

Now, removing his own clothing proved…interesting. Pike had seen Gyro without a shirt before. And he’d even caught sight of his ass when they’d bathed in the river. But he was about to see Gyro’s body in all its naked glory.

It was a shame it was at such a bad angle.

Well, maybe he’d get another chance after they switched back.

Once he was completely nude, Pike grabbed the purple vial again and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid into his palm. It was surprisingly warm.

“I’m just going to touch you first, okay?” Pike said to Gyro. It was funny, treating his body like it was its first time. Of course, it _was_ Gyro’s. Not that that mattered to Pike. He only felt guilty for the other’s first experience being forced upon him. And with Pike.

“I’m ready,” Gyro promised, raising a hand and caressing Pike’s cheek. “This is so strange,” he said with a little chuckle and Pike had to agree.

“You’ve got that right,” he replied, then added, “Are you sure you want to do this?” he paused, chewing on his lip. “With me?”

To his surprise – and relief – Gyro smiled. “This situation is not ideal, I’ll admit,” he said and Pike’s stomach swooped. Shit. He knew it. Thankfully, Gyro went on. “But I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he said.

“You…have?” Pike blinked, completely thrown off. “But you’ve never-”

“What about you?” Gyro continued. “Are you all right with it being me?”

Pike leaned down and brushed their lips together, reveling in the sharp intake of breath it elicited. “I wish our positions were reversed,” he confessed. “Err, bodies, I mean.” He laughed. “But, yes, Gyro. I’ve wanted you, too.” He pulled back and placed a hand on Gyro’s thigh, spreading his legs and earning another pleasured gasp. “I just wish I could see _your_ face.”

Gyro gave a little snort. “You wouldn’t like it,” he said. “It’s all red.”

Pike brushed a finger against Gyro’s rim, loving the way the other arched his back. Pike’s body always _had_ been responsive. “Something tells me I’d love it.”

It was odd preparing himself this way. An out of body experience, one might say. Pike had lost count of the times he’d fingered himself open in his life. But this was different. He was using Gyro’s fingers, which were much larger and thicker than his own. He only had two in Gyro’s delicious warmth and the other was already gripping his wrist, whimpering and arching his back with each pump.

“Pike…” he moaned, strange that it was in his own voice, but still unbelievably hot. “Please…I want…”

Ancients, his body was so easy. Or, maybe…if he wasn’t being too hopeful…maybe Gyro really did want this just as much as he did.

“Pike…” A needy whine interrupted his thoughts.

“Okay, Mr. Holy Knight,” he teased. “Or, should I say…Mr. Ninja Assassin?”

Gyro laughed, his body tightening around Pike’s fingers. “Pike, don’t make it weird.”

“Oh, yeah,” Pike returned with a roll of his eyes. “Because this isn’t ridiculously weird already.” Gyro didn’t say anything, but instead wrapped his hand around Pike’s wrist, pulling his fingers out. “Impatient,” Pike reprimanded, though his voice was a little too airy for it to come across as such.

“It’s your body,” Gyro replied, panting. “You knew how to work it up.”

Pike swallowed. Gyro’s body was pretty wound up itself and he hadn’t even done anything. Speaking of which… Pike glanced down. Gyro wasn’t huge, per se. Okay, yes, yes, he was. Who was he kidding? Though, it did make a fair amount of sense, given the paladin’s larger frame. But he wondered if he could take it. Pike was sure his _body _could handle it, but Gyro had never done this before.

“You’re thinking too much,” Gyro said before reaching out and teasingly sliding a finger up the underside of Pike’s cock.

“G-Gyro…!” he gasped and then took a couple calming breaths. “Hey, easy,” he warned. “Your body’s so worked up. I don’t wanna lose it before we even get started.”

Gyro laughed again. He laughed! “My body’s worked up? Or _you _are?” he teased.

And, wow, okay. That was hot.

“Don’t get mad if I come before you,” Pike muttered before pouring more of the clear liquid into his hand and slicking himself up. “Shit…” He sucked in a breath. He was already so damn close. Gyro’s sensitivity was ridiculous. He just hoped his stamina matched.

“I won’t be mad,” Gyro promised, looping his arms around Pike’s neck as he settled over him. “Just…when this is all over…um…” He choked on a sob and Pike immediately drew him closer, burying his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Gyro,” he soothed.

“I didn’t think I’d get this emotional,” Gyro admitted with a watery laugh.

“You can blame it on my body,” Pike joined him. “I’m a huge crybaby.”

“You are not,” Gyro replied.

“Okay, but this is definitely an overwhelmingly weird situation,” Pike said. “And if you want me to forget all about it when we’re done, I’ll-”

“No,” Gyro interrupted him, voice just a bit too loud. “I mean.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to forget. About any of this.” He took a deep breath. “I know it’s because of that fruit that we’re doing this, but I was serious when I said I’ve wanted you.” He gently bumped their foreheads together. “And I’m still going to want you.”

Pike brushed his nose against Gyro’s. “You’ll still want me after this?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m always going to want you, Pike.”

They may not have planned on it when they’d shared that fruit, but this was certainly no accident. And Gyro wanted to let Pike know how he felt.

“That sounds like a confession.” Pike’s voice was gravelly, deep. Gyro’s voice, but somehow still uniquely Pike.

“It was,” Gyro said. “It is.”

Pike drew back, one hand supporting his weight on the bed and the other wrapped around his – Gyro’s – cock. “Shit,” he breathed. “So much for making this quick, huh?”

Gyro chuckled. “Yup,” he replied. “Guess you’re going to have to make love to me, after all.”

A flush spread across his cheeks as Pike smirked. “When we switch back, we are so doing this again.” But before Gyro could agree, Pike was sliding inside him, stealing his breath away. It was an odd sensation, but not at all unpleasant. Pike had done a good job preparing him. He was familiar with what this body needed, Gyro supposed.

“Oh, Ancients, _Gyro_…” Pike moaned as he bottomed out. “You feel so good.” He had his eyes closed as he held himself still, his arms shaking with the effort.

“You can move, Pike,” Gyro finally found his voice. Holy Light, it felt amazing, but he wanted more. “Please, move…”

Their coupling was not without awkward moments. After all, they were in each other’s bodies, so there was bound to be some adjustments to be made. But it was like nothing Gyro had ever experienced before. Something was building inside him, heat flooding his entire body.

“I’m close…” He didn’t know which one of them had said it.

Then, as Pike wrapped his free hand around Gyro’s – Pike’s – length, he lost it, arching his back and coming all over his chest in hot spurts. Pike was quick to follow, moaning his name long and low as he collapsed onto his chest.

Gyro tried to regulate his breathing. How as he so winded? He’d barely done any work at all?

However, when he opened his eyes, he understood why. He pushed himself up onto his arms and looked down at Pike, watching as the other threw an arm over his face, his pointed cat ears drawn back against his head and soft, pleasured purrs rising in his throat.

They’d switched back.

Pike let his arm fall to the side as his eyelids fluttered open. He was relieved to see Gyro looking down at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark. “Hey…Mr. Holy…Knight…” he panted, his body still tingling. He was a mess, but before he could reach out for a corner of the blanket to wipe it away, Gyro’s hand was on his belly.

“Gyro?” He blinked up at him.

“Pike,” he replied, his fingers splaying over the warm, trembling flesh. “I’m inside you.”

He resisted the urge to snort and simply placed his hand over Gyro’s on his stomach. “Sure are,” he replied. “Feels even better like this.”

Gyro gave a short little thrust, as if testing it out. Pike was embarrassed at the sound it pulled from his lips. Ancients, Gyro was still hard inside him.

“Pike,” Gyro began, wetting his lips. “Can we…?”

“Go for round two?” Pike finished for him. He tightened around Gyro’s cock, giving it a squeeze and loving the way the paladin’s face scrunched up in pleasure. “You got it, Mr. Holy Knight.”

Later. Much later. Pike and Gyro were basking in the afterglow.

“So, that fruit, huh?” Pike sighed, tracing nonsensical patterns on Gyro’s chest. Gyro’s own, much broader chest.

“Yes,” he hummed in response. “Do you think that’s why we-” He flushed.

“No, I think that was all you,” Pike snorted. “You’ve got some serious stamina. At least when it comes to this.” Gyro flushed and Pike purred, leaning closer. “Don’t be embarrassed. I love it.”

“You…love it?” Gyro’s hand stilled where it had been sliding up Pike’s back.

“Mhm,” Pike replied as he nuzzled against Gyro’s neck. “I love a lot of things about you.”

The hand on Pike’s back resumed its gentle petting. “That’s good, then,” Gyro said. “Since we’re soulmates and all.”

Pike frowned and pulled back enough to look Gyro in the eye. “I know it was just because we shared the same fruit.” He looked down. “Sorry you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m not,” Gyro interrupted. He lifted a hand and brushed the backs of his fingers against Pike’s cheek and, damn, if Pike didn’t lean into the soothing touch. “I’d say it was a happy accident.”

Before Pike could reply, there came a knock at the door. “Please excuse the interruption,” one of the villagers called.

“Have they been out there the whole time?” Pike mouthed and Gyro shrugged, wide eyed, his cheeks stained pink.

The villager continued, “The festivities are about to begin.”

It was great to be back in his own body. But Gyro was definitely going to miss having that connection with Pike. Of course, they were soulmates now. Not that it meant anything outside of this odd village that ingested body-swapping fruit once a year. But still, they’d… they’d been together. Confessed…sort of.

Gyro suddenly wished they’d had more time.

“There you are!” Block ran up to them and wrapped Pike in a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off of the ground. “They took you away and-” he paused, his gaze shifting over to Gyro. “Oh, right.” He set Pike down. “Sorry about that, Gyro.”

Pike wheezed as he bent over, his hands on his knees. “No, you got it right, Big Guy.” Block grinned and scooped Pike up once again.

“So, you’re back in your correct bodies,” Meklavar noted.

“That’s wonderful!” Valayun cheered. “Did the fruit’s effects wear off or something?”

Gyro turned just in time to see Pike’s face turn a very lovely shade of scarlet.

“Brightmantle’s Beard,” Meklavar gaped her lips curled up in a knowing smirk. “You two fucked.”

“Meklavar!” Block reprimanded. “Language!”

“I see,” Valayun said, cocking her head to the side. “So, that was the only way to switch back.” She rubbed her chin. “And that means the two of you are-”

“Soulmates!” the village’s leader interjected cheerily. He was all smiles. “I trust our ceremonial chamber was to your liking?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer as one of the villagers ran up and asked him a question. “Please excuse me,” he said to them. “It’s almost time to begin.”

Gyro’s flushed face finally began to cool as the leader made an announcement. The crowd cheered and all the unmated hopefuls formed a line around the halved fruit.

“It’s amazing,” Valayun mused. “They select a fruit at random and whomever has the other half ends up being their soulmate.”

“It’s a strange lottery, that’s for sure,” Meklavar noted. Then she looked over at Gyro and Pike. “So, now that you two are _soulmates_,” she teased, but they were interrupted once again by the village leader.

“Did I hear you call our ceremony a lottery?” he asked, looking puzzled.

“She meant no offense,” Valayun was quick to step in. “We were just discussing how interesting your traditions are.”

“Yeah, like how your people are paired at random,” Block added.

“It’s not random,” the leader replied, his brow furrowed. “Yes, each eligible person takes half a fruit, but it’s the magic inside it that determines their soulmate.”

“But isn’t their soulmate just the person who ate the other half?” Pike spoke this time. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but Gyro was too interested in the leader’s answer to try and understand what it meant.

“It doesn’t matter which half you eat,” the leader explained. “Your fruit could even have come from a different tree all together,” he went on. “It’s the magic sealed in the juice that causes the switch.”

“Then why cut the fruit in half?” Meklavar asked.

“Because if you ate any more than that, you wouldn’t wake up the next morning,” the leader replied with a laugh. “The sacred fruit is quite poisonous.” He chuckled and then turned toward a few villagers who were waving him over. “I must go, but please stay for the rest of the festivities,” he said. “It’ll be a bit longer before everyone is paired off for the night, and we’ve plenty to eat.”

He walked off, leaving their party to themselves once again.

“So…” Block began, tugging on his beard. “If Pike and Gyro ate the fruit and switched bodies… but it didn’t matter which fruit they ate…”

Gyro was still reeling over the fact that he and Pike had nearly accidentally poisoned themselves. But as Block worked it all out, a deliciously warm feeling bubbled up in his chest. He turned toward Pike, who was looking up at him with his trademark crooked smile.

“Looks like we’re actually soulmates, then, huh?” He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Looks like,” Gyro repeated.

“Ew, you guys aren’t going to, like, kiss in front of us, are you?” Meklavar asked with a mock-horrified expression. Then she grinned. “Just kidding. Seriously, kiss before Block starts crying again.”

“I was not crying!” Block sobbed. “I just didn’t know if they were coming back.”

“Oh, this is just wonderful!” Valayun began, but Gyro didn’t catch whatever else she or the rest of their party said. He was focused on Pike, who was still smiling up at him.

“Guess that explains why we both wanted each other, huh?” Pike said, drawing closer.

“Pike.” Gyro reached for Pike’s hands, taking them in his. “I didn’t really get to confess properly before-”

“Yeah, we were pretty busy,” Pike joked and Gyro’s cheeks burned at the memories that flashed through his mind. But he managed to continue.

“I’ve liked you for a really long time,” Gyro said. “Would you do me the honor of letting me court you?” He cleared his throat. “Properly?”

Pike stared at him for a moment before trying to bite back a huge grin that completely broke through. “You are chivalrous to a fault.” He shook his head. “Even though we’re totally doing things in the wrong order…” he paused, his ears twitching adorably. “Yes, I’d love for you to court me.”

Gyro released the breath he’d been holding. In hindsight, he should have seen Pike’s acceptance of his offer coming – all things considered – but he was too thrilled to care. He lifted his hands and pulled Pike closer, close enough that their noses brushed. “I love you, Pike Sovnya, my soulmate.”

“Ancients, you’re embarrassing,” Pike replied – and they both tried and failed to ignore the way Block and Valayun gushed an overly loud ‘Awwwwww’ at their confession – Pike placed a hand on either side of Gyro’s face and drew him in for a kiss. “I love you, too, Mr. Holy Knight.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Meklavar said. “Let’s go get some festival food before I lose my appetite.” She took a few steps and then paused. “But no one else eat any of that fruit.”

The others laughed and headed toward the feast laid out for mated members of the village and guests. But Gyro and Pike hung back.

“I’m really glad we decided to split that fruit,” Gyro admitted, lacing their fingers and bringing them to his lips to kiss each of Pike’s knuckles lovingly.

“Yeah,” Pike replied, pulling their hands his way and giving Gyro’s the same treatment. “Me, too.” He grinned, his lips curving against Gyro’s skin. “Now, let’s go eat before Meklavar and Block finish it all.”

“I heard that!”

And so, it might have started out as an accident. But it looked like they truly were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy. But mutual pining with cheese is my fav for them, lol.
> 
> Also, bonus points if you knew what other fics their party was referencing (when they were talking about how Pike and Gyro always get into messes, haha)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with kudos/a comment and feel free to hmu on twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @bleucheesy ♥


End file.
